


Raw

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wanted to do something special for he and Tommy's anniversary, but Tommy never expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw

When Adam said he wanted to celebrate their six month anniversary in a _special_ way, Tommy had imagined dinner, flowers, champagne, something like that. This might be better.

Tommy was spread out on his back on Adam's bed, soft candlelight flickering around them, and two fingers deep in his ass. He sighed and arched his back, Adam moving slow and easy, heat burning gently in Tommy's belly.

"More, Adam. More." Tommy reached down to where Adam's fingers were stretching him and wrapped his hand around Adam's wrist. He rubbed his fingers over Adam's pulse, and slid his hand down to feel Adam's fingers sliding in and out of him. He tipped his head back, mouth open and slack as he panted. "Please, I need more Adam. Fuck me. Come on."

Adam slowly slid his fingers from Tommy's body, rubbing gently over the outside before sliding up the bed to speak softly, close to Tommy's ear. "I said I wanted this night to be special. Do you want that?"

Tommy felt a shiver run down his spine, Adam's voice sounding like heat in his ear. "Yeah, yes, whatever you want. Just tell me." He rolled onto his side so he could run his hands eagerly over Adam's chest, pinching lightly at his nipples then sliding down to wrap lightly around his cock. "As long as I get this, anything."

Thrusting into Tommy's hand just a little, Adam's voice was just a little shaky as he spoke. "I want to fuck you raw, nothing between us. If you don't want to, it's okay. I know it's a big step, but we've both been tested..."

A finger against his lips silenced Adam quickly, and Tommy looked at him with soft eyes and a gentle smile. "I said anything. I love you, yeah? So, it sounds awesome. Just...now, okay?" Tommy flung a leg over Adam's hip so he could rub his aching cock against Adam's hip, driving home the idea of NOW.

Adam leaned down to kiss Tommy, sweet at first but quickly becoming filthy and deep. "I love you too," Adam breathed out against Tommy's lips, tipping them over until Adam was on top, Tommy's legs wrapping around his waist eagerly. Adam pulled back just enough to quickly slick up his cock, and then pushed forward.

He moved slow, savouring the feeling and the ways that it was different. It was hotter, there was more resistance, and Adam could feel every bump and ridge as he pushed in deeper. His heart felt like it was in his throat, his breathes coming shallower and faster as he felt Tommy shift beneath him. He ran a hand soothingly down Tommy's chest, brushing against the very head of his cock.

"Are you okay?"

"Fuck, yes. I'm okay, it's just...I can feel it." Tommy pushed his hips against Adam, groaning when he felt Adam slid in that much deeper. "I didn't...it's really different."

"Tell me. How is it different?" Adam's voice caught as he shoved forward, his hips finally hitting Tommy's, his cock buried all the way.

"I don't know, I can't describe it." Tommy's voice was breathy, and every word was going right to Adam's cock, his rhythm speeding up as Tommy kept talking. "It's like it's tighter, like you're bigger. It's more...fuck, just more. Fuck, harder, Adam, harder."

Tommy's heels dug hard into Adam's ass, urging him deeper and harder and faster. It was like he could feel every vein on Adam's cock; he'd never imagined the condoms were hiding so much. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting the sensations wash over him as Adam bent to kiss him, trapping Tommy's cock between their bodies. Tommy moaned loudly, opening his mouth to Adam's tongue, and arching his back to rub his cock against Adam's stomach. He was so close, overwhelmed by everything, his feeling heavy and fuzzy.

"More." Tommy's head tipped back, away from Adam's mouth as he started to chant. "More." Adam's mouth slid down Tommy's pale neck, teeth nipping, tongue soothing and lips sucking. "More." Adam's cock, deep inside him, rubbing bare against that spot that made Tommy's vision go white, sending stars shooting off behind his eyelids. "More, Adam!"

Adam pulled back to look at Tommy's face, his swollen lips, heavy-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks tipping Adam just over the edge of control. He thrust into Tommy fast and almost bruisingly hard, taking in the way Tommy's throat stretched as he moaned, and the feeling of Tommy's stubby fingernails clawing down his back. He slid a hand in between their bodies and wrapped it around Tommy's cock jerking it hard and fast only a few times before Tommy came apart.

Tommy's body rocked, legs wrapping tighter around Adam's waist as his cock twitched in Adam's hand, spilling wet and hot over his belly. Above him, Adam's hips stuttered, his rhythm thrown off when he felt Tommy's muscles clench down hard around him. He thrust in one, two, three more times and then he was coming too, head thrown back and arms shaking as he tried to hold himself up.

When Adam came, Tommy could feel it. Not the force, but a gentle warmth spreadingdeep inside him. He gasped; the feeling was weird but definitely not bad. He pulled Adam down to kiss him, breathless and shallow as Adam rolled off him, settling to the side.

"Wow." Tommy looked at Adam, eyes wide as he adjusted his hips in the bed. "Just...wow."

"Intense, right? But good. God, you were so good." Adam ran his hand down Tommy's chest and over his still sensitive cock, pressing his fingers against his hole, open and slick. He was surprised when Tommy's legs fell apart again and he whimpered, his hips moving against Adam's fingers. Adam looked down at Tommy, quirking an eyebrow. "Really?"

Tommy nodded sharply, his breath caught in his throat. "Yeah, please, do something."

"Sit up against the headboard, baby." Adam helped Tommy arrange the pillows behind his back, and kissed his way down Tommy's chest, pausing to press his lips over Tommy's heart, feeling it flutter. He licked at the pool of come on Tommy's stomach, cleaning it up with long slow licks that dipped into his navel. He licked a hot stripe up Tommy's cock, a little pride swelling in his chest as he watched it start to harden again already.

When he was settled between Tommy's legs, he breathed in sharply. Tommy was loose-limbed, one arm thrown behind his head as he looked down at Adam with dark eyes and swollen lips. His chest was covered in little red marks from where Adam had nipped at him, and his cock was half-hard again, lying curled against his belly. Adam ran his finger around the edge of Tommy's hole, the flesh red and a little swollen and still open and easy. Adam's come was starting to drip out a little, and he bent to lap at it, a soft, testing lick over the outside.

The way Tommy breathed in softly and moved a hand to grip into Adam's hair urged him forward, his tongue running in circles around Tommy's hole, probing gently at the swollen flesh. Adam's hands spread Tommy's ass so he could lick deeper, using his tongue to clean his own come from Tommy's ass. He could taste the sharp bitterness of his come and the slightly plasticky taste of the lube, but underneath that was the taste he craved when he did this. Deep, musky, and distinctly Tommy, the most intimate thing he could imagine.

Tommy's breathing was shaky and he clenched and unclenched his fingers in Adam's hair. He was still so sensitive, his nerve endings on fire as Adam's tongue slid over them. It was so close to being too much, but Tommy wanted it, needed it to be too much. His cock was rock hard again, the tip wet when Tommy reached a hand down to wrap around it, not stroking, just holding and squeezing lightly.

"Adam, oh god. You, you're...your mouth. Yes." Tommy wasn't making sense, but he didn't care. As long as Adam didn't stop what he was doing, Tommy didn't care about anything.

Adam didn't answer Tommy with words, but he pushed his tongue in deeper, as far as he could make it go, pushing it in and out quickly until Tommy was whimpering above him. He pulled his tongue out and replaced it with two fingers, using them to press against the sensitive spot inside while he ran his tongue around the rim and up to mouth at Tommy's balls.

After one particularly firm press inside, Tommy's hand tightened around his cock as he came again, impossibly hard. Adam slid his fingers out and placed one gentle kiss to Tommy's hole, loving the shiver he felt rung through Tommy's body. He licked Tommy's cock and belly clean again quickly, not lingering too long on over-sensitive skin.

He curled up next to Tommy, wiggling them around until he could pull the blanket up over them and wrap his arms around Tommy's weak body. He pressed a kiss to Tommy's sweaty temple, smiling at the dazed look on Tommy's face as he turned to face him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Happy anniversary, baby. Hope you're not disappointed I didn't take you out for a night on the town." Adam ran his hand through Tommy's bangs, eyes twinkling.

"I'll never leave the house again if you promise to do that all the fucking time. Do you promise?" Tommy turned in Adam's arms so he could press his face to Adam's solid chest, breathing in his scent.

"I'll do it all the time and still let you leave the house occasionally. Deal?"

"Deal. Happy anniversary, Adam." Tommy's voice was soft and heavy, and when Adam looked down he saw that he was already asleep, his face smooth and relaxed. He settled down into the pillows and allowed Tommy's even breathing to send him to sleep as well. If the first six months were this good, Adam knew the next months would only get better.


End file.
